


Braids

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Drabble, Elf Culture & Customs, First Age, Gen, Hair, Hair Braiding, Ink, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: They learned very quickly to braid up their hair





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally at Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1925583.html), for the challenge 'Magic' and bingo prompt 'Ink'.
> 
> Set sometime during the Long Peace/Siege of Angband (First Age years of the Sun 70ish to 455). Who the people involved in the piece are is left up to the reader. I am envisioning the ink referenced to be black, but it could easily be red, gold, silver, or brown, etc.

They learned very quickly to braid up their hair for battle. And not just battle — for patrolling, scouting, hunting, traveling. Nowhere in Ennorë was without danger of ambush or attack by yrch or evil creature, desperate Men or fear-maddened beast. Working braids, battle braids, plaits woven with songs of protection and sight. It became rare to see hair flowing loose and long, freed from braid and pin and arming cap. Rare to feel one’s own hair ruffled by the breeze, moving like water over one's shoulders, down one's back, brushing lightly at nether-cheeks and thigh, clean and combed and smooth.

It was rare luxury indeed to relax for a day unburdened, free oneself, to watch one's loved-and-beloved arisen from bathing, clothed only in their hair that ran like ink over breast and back and thigh, washed clean of dust and duty and battle-magics. Here stone songs were protection more than enough, other people well skilled and willing to take up duty for a time. Here, freed of all armor between them, they could be with one another in every way, not just heart-connected, but seeing, touching, fëa and hroä twined together, plaiting a joyful magic, a lasting braid of love.


End file.
